Near or Far
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelMimi...Group involved as well. Angel receives disturbing news and finds out that she will never be the same person she was again.
1. One

**Author's Notes: Yes, ladies and gents I'm startin' another one! This idea has been eating at me for a while and it just COULDN'T let me live another day without at least beginning it. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**One**

Angel could hear the phone from the living room. Who the fuck would call so fucking early in the morning? Collins had his grip tight on Angel, and she often wondered if he thought she'd disappear if he didn't hold her as tight. He was fast asleep, his head buried in between his pillow and her bare back. As she began to move, her boyfriend held her tighter mumbling her name. She smiled at him; he was so sweet when he slept.

"Tom." She said shaking him so he'd let go of her.

After a few seconds of a non responsive professor Angel shook him again.

"Let me go for a minute Tom." She said with a little more frustration. The damn phone was still ringing. "Tom!"

"WHAT!" He shouted loosening his grip on her. She giggled at him as she pulled on some of his old sweats. "The phone lover."

"Oh, go get it Ang." He mumbled as he fell back into bed kicking the covers off of him.

Rolling her eyes she walked on the side of the bed, the light coming from the street light giving a full glimpse of Collins' manhood. "Thomas Collins. Put that sheet back on before you start something you'll be too tired to finish."

The professor smiled as his eyes were still closed. "Come on then babe."

Laughing, Angel walked into the kitchen turning the light on so she could see. "Hello?"

"_Oh God." _Said the person on the other line.

"Mark? Are you alright? It's 3 in the morn-"

"_Angel, let me talk to Collins."_

Well Mark was being rude today. "He's sleeping sweetie, what is it?"

"_God dammit Angel! Just put Tom on the phone!"_

Angel brought her ear from the receiver at Mark's tone. "I'll go get him. I hope you're okay."

Collins woke with a start, a view of Angel's extremely worried face was all that he needed to get him up. "What's the matter Ang?"

"Something is wrong with Mark, and he won't tell me!"

Collins sat himself up in the bed, swinging his legs off the bed. "I'm sure Roger and Mimi are just fucking and he wants to come over here."

"Aren't you going to put some pants on honey? Not that I'm complaining."

"Nope." Collins said simply, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. "Mark, you know that you're more than welcome to come over-"

"_Collins something has happened."_

Collins leaned over on the table sensing the tone of Mark's voice. "What is it?"

"_It's Mimi. She's…she's…"_

Angel stood behind Collins rubbing his shoulders. "She's what Mark?" Collins asked.

"_She's gone! Mimi…we fucking found her on her bed…she…oh God…" _Mark's sobs filled Collins' ears.

"What the hell do you mean she's gone! Where the hell is she!" Collins knew what Mark was saying but didn't want to admit that it was true.

Angel heard that. "Who are you guys talking about?" Collins held his hand up to shush her.

"_She's dead! She's fucking dead! I can't find Roger! We don't know what to do with her! The fucking needle was still in her arm! Oh my fucking God…"_

Collins nearly dropped the phone, turning to Angel. "Go get dressed Ang."

"Why?" Angel asked her face contorted in confusion.

"Please Angel just go!"

In a bit of a huff Angel turned to go back into the bedroom.

"We'll be there in a few Mark I promise."

"_I don't know…I can't fucking believe this…"_

After hanging up with Mark, Collins walked into the bedroom pulling some shorts on and rubbed his face. He looked over to Angel who was pulling on a pair of jeans. "Ang, come sit down."

"First you want me to go get dressed, now you want me to sit down! Which is it Tom?"

"Please Angel, just sit down." He said a little more sternly. She walked over to the bed sitting next to him as he got down on his knees looking into her eyes. "I have something to tell you Angel."


	2. Two

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews ladies and gents, I really appreciate it. FYI: this fiction is very grizzly, I won't hold a thing back when it comes to the character's various stages of grief or Mimi's overdose. You have been warned. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Two**

"Tom what is going on lover? Why is Mark so upset?"

Collins didn't know whether to stand or sit. Does anyone really know how to tell anyone something like this? The professor was still skeptical about the whole thing, but why the fuck would Mark lie about something like this? What the fuck was Mimi's thinking? Where the hell was Roger? There were so many questions that needed to answered, ones that Angel would surely be asking. Collins hated Mark for giving him the responsibility of telling Angel. He hated himself for not going about this in a different way. He didn't want to hate Mimi, but slowly it was beginning to creep upon his soul. Why the fuck would she do this when she knew how she was the world to Angel?

"Angel…Mimi…Mimi's…" Fuck. Why couldn't he talk?

Angel's face turned pale when she sensed the tension in Collins' voice. "What's wrong with Mimi?"

Collins cleared his throat and held Angel's face with his hands. "She's gone baby."

"What!" Angel yelped, her voice filling the room. "What did you say to me?"

"Mimi's gone Angel. She's gone love." Collins' voice rang louder to make himself feel sure he had actually said it. Mimi was gone. Mimi was gone. Mimi was gone.

"Gone where Tom I don't understand!" She was beginning to stand up but Collins held her firmly. "We just have to find her that's all."

He nodded his head slowly, a tear falling down his dark cheek. "No Ang, she's…gone. She-"

"No! Fuck you all! Get the fuck away from me!" Angel tore roughly away from Collins walking over to the closet grabbing her sneakers. "Let me see her! Fuck you!"

Collins stood there watching Angel slowly break down, tears flowing freely now. He loved that girl as much as everyone did, she was their fire. "Angel…"

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you…" Collapsing onto the floor, Angel covered her face with her hands scratching at her skin causing welts to appear almost immediately. Collins ran over to her holding her tight as she scratched him trying to get free, she hadn't yet stopped yelling her profanities. "¡Váyase! ¡Lo odio! ¡Consiga el infierno fuera de mí! ¡Déjeme go a Tom!"

Even the two years of Spanish taught Collins all he needed to know; he almost didn't want to know what she saying. "Shhh baby, shhh." He continued to coo words into her ear until her sobs were controlled to a point. "Oh God ¡ayúdame!"

"¡ayúdame! Mimi! ¡ayúdame! ¿Por qué usted me dejó? ¿Usted no se preocupa por mí?" Angel's face was flushed, and she began to have trouble breathing until Collins told her to breathe with him. It seemed like hours but it was really only 20 minutes, 20 minutes of hell.

"I want to see her." Was all she muttered as he stood them both up and walked towards the front door to the loft.

Mark didn't find Roger until he looked into Mimi's bathroom where he was sprawled out, his head leaning back into the tub, high. After a year of withdrawal and hell on earth he resorted back to the one thing he promised all of his friends he wouldn't. Mark tried to shake him, but there was no use, he was gone and he'd be gone for a good while. The film maker paced back and forth waiting for anyone to come get him the fuck out of here. As if someone was hearing his thoughts, Joanne knocked quietly on the door, Maureen's sobs flowing freely outside the door piercing Mark's ears. He'd never seen her cry.

No one hugged hello, no one smiled. Joanne passed Maureen to Mark while she braved the sight of Mimi's lifeless body to clean her up a bit before Angel got there, there was no way Angel would be able handle it. Mimi's eyes were still open, a dull color in her skin but her hair was as beautiful as ever the curls sprawled over her cheetah print pillowcases. The room smelled of Honeysuckle, one of Mimi's secret favorite scents. On the windowsill sat a scented candle that Maureen had bought her, she must have used it to…

Joanne stifled a loud sob as she closed Mimi's eyes, knowing she would never see them filled with life ever again. Roger must have taken the needle right out of her arm and stuck the remainder of the drug into his. Mimi's arms were thin and badly scarred from the years of abuse. Right underneath her right eye was a dark bruise, almost as if someone had…

Joanne gasped loudly not being able control her sobs. "Oh God…" She held her hand to her mouth as she came to a realization at what must have happened earlier that evening. Only donned in one of Roger's t-shirts and some lacey underwear from work, Joanne did her best for Mimi to look as peaceful as she could. Everyone knew that either way, Angel would probably act like they all were about to but much worse. Gently fixing Mimi's necklace, Joanne slowly walked toward the door closing it behind her.

Nodding slightly to Mark who held a hysterically Maureen, Joanne grabbed a wash cloth running cold water over it. She walked to the bathroom and knelt down next to Roger whose eyes were eerily open, pupils completely dilated. He held the needle in his hand, gripping it tightly. Mimi's goodbye gift. Wiping the sweat from his brow Joanne never stopped crying, never stopped sobbing. "Oh God Roger…"

Mark held Maureen for as long as he could before she sprang into Mimi's room staring at her. Nothing was real, and slowly nothing began to matter as she climbed onto Mimi's bed laying her head onto the girl's stomach. The performance artist tightly closed her eyes imagining what Mimi would say if she was alive at that moment.

"_Mo, you know you're like a cat I swear…Always rubbing your head on someone for attention…does Joanne like it?" _

"Mimi…" Maureen cried into her friends' shirt, staining it with her tears.

The performance artist's eyes were blurred so she couldn't see the two figures that stood in the doorway. But their frames were familiar, yet different somehow. "Get off of her Maureen, now."

**Spanish Translations: **"¡Váyase! ¡Lo odio! ¡Consiga el infierno fuera de mí! ¡Déjeme go a Tom!" Go away! I hate you! Get the hell away from me! Let me go Tom!

"¡ayúdame! Mimi! ¡ayúdame! ¿Por qué usted me dejó? ¿Usted no se preocupa por mí?" Help me! Why did you leave me? Don't you care about me?


	3. Three

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews ladies and gents, I really appreciate it. I have about 3 other fics (some of you know about them) that I'm working on, so it's going to be hard to update as quickly, but I promise you all that this fic is a definite priority. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Three**

Angel slowly walked towards Mimi's bed, as Maureen quickly got off of Mimi. Collins held a firm grip on his girl, her staggered walking was an indication to him that Angel wasn't going to last very long without collapsing. Maureen stood on the side of the bed, her hand covering her mouth, still sobbing. Standing there emotionless, Angel stared at her best friend. "How could she be so foolish?" She whispered to Collins, who only nodded to give her an answer. "How could you be so foolish Mimi?"

Angel clenched her eyes tightly, feeling the pressure begin to cause a massive migraine. "Cómo podía ser por eso el Dios condena? tonto usted! ¿Usted no sabe que nos preocupamos?" Finally collapsing onto the floor, Angel pounded her fists on the bed. Collins tried to contain her, but there was no stopping her. "¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Deseo que nunca lo conociera!"

Breaking herself loose from Collins' grasp, Angel fled the room crying. Running towards the kitchen and pulling out a knife, Angel raised it into the air pointing the knife towards her stomach. "No Angel!" Collins yelled as he practically tackled her, knocking the knife out of her hand. The knife flew across the cold kitchen floor, Mark frantically grabbing it and putting it into the drawer. "Don't you love me Angel?" The professor asked his love as she continued to cry out and fight him. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I want Mimi! Give her back to me!"

Collins put Angel into a safe chokehold so she would calm down and wouldn't hurt herself further. "How could she do this to me! After all we've been through! She never gave a shit about me! She never gave a shit!"

Benny watched in horror as Angel began to wail in her grief, Collins was stunned by the screams. They were filled with agony, and almost sounded as if it was giving her a physical pain. Mark looked over to the man frowning; if Roger was sober he'd be kicking Benny's ass right about now. "What do you want Benny?"

The man shoved his hands into his pockets. "I came to see Mimi."

Maureen walked up to her ex-friend shoving him roughly. "You know damn well you shouldn't be here. Get the fuck out of here Benny, you've done enough." Benny looked into Maureen's eyes which were tired and red from crying. "Leave." Was all she said as she glared at him.

Joanne went for Maureen's arm, holding onto it tightly. "Maureen, not now honey please. Calm down."

"All he's ever wanted Mimi for was sex! Now he's come to pay his respects, you fucking bastard. No one to call at 3am in the morning anymore."

Benny was completely caught off guard by Maureen's strong, but true comments. He didn't know that anyone knew.

Angel looked over to Benny, anger growing into her by the second. "You! You made her like this! ¡Usted mató a mi mejor amigo! You fucking bastard!"

"I didn't do anything to Mimi!" Benny was fed up with the accusations; he hadn't seen Mimi in months.

Ripping herself free, Angel walked up to Benny eyeing him face to face. The man backed up a bit, cautious of Angel's angry state. But Angel stepped into his face, glaring at him with a fire he'd never seen in his life. "I swear to you Benny, nothing good will ever come to you. You'll be alone, and everyone will hate you. Caracterice mis palabras, no deseo nada bueno sobre usted. Usted se pudrirá en infierno donde usted pertenece."

Her words were chilling, sending a chill up his spine. Never taking her eyes off of him, Angel walked back towards Mimi's room slamming the door, even in Collins' face. The professor stood there at the door, at a loss of what to do. "I'll be right out here Ang."

Joanne was sitting on the couch, staring off until she looked up at Collins. "We should call the morgue."

Nodding, Collins walked over to Mimi's phone, dialing the operator. Joanne walked over to a distraught Maureen who was looking into the bathroom at Roger. "How long do you think he'll be like that?"

"I don't know Honeybear, I'm not sure how much was left. If it was a lot, it could be a couple of hours or so." Sighing, Maureen turned to hug Joanne who gladly obliged her girlfriend's embrace. "It's okay sweetheart, we're going to be okay."

The performance artist pulled back, the tears coming back to haunt her again. "But what about Mimi! She's not okay! She'll never be okay!"

Listening to all of this made Benny want to get the hell out of that place as soon as possible. Scribbling down some numbers on a post it note and laying a credit card onto the coffee table, the man left without a word.

"He left his bank card and his pin number." Mark said simply, putting it into his pocket. They would certainly be using this.

Collins walked into the living room out of breath from nervousness, he'd never had to do this in his entire life. "Morgue says they'll be here any minute."

"Better go tell Angel." Mark said gesturing his head towards the closed door.

Knocking, Collins leaned his head on the door. "Ang, we called the Morgue. They need to take her babe."

"NO!" Angel screamed from the other side. "I don't want them to touch her!"

"Angel please baby, they need to take her so that we can figure things out for her…funeral."

"I don't want them to see her this way!"

The professor was tired, stressed and completely out of it, he didn't want any bullshit from anyone, including Angel. Suddenly finding the energy to pound on the door, startling everyone, Collins yelled out to his love trying to get her mind back to where it needed to be. "GOD DAMMIT ANGEL OPEN THIS DOOR! ACTING HOW YOU'RE ACTING ISN'T GOING TO BRING HER BACK! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

After a few seconds, the door slowly opened, revealing a completely different Angel then they'd ever seen before. This new Angel walked towards the fire escape, grabbing a cigarette from Mimi's golden box on the counter and lit it taking in a long drag. Mark could only look on to see Angel change right before their eyes; this was one angry, depressed and had no emotions. This Angel was very different indeed.

Soon after the men from the morgue arrived with their carrier, a folded white sheet in the middle of it. The two men that came in didn't look around them; they didn't look at anyone but were headed straight for Mimi's room. Collins stood by the fire escape to keep a look on Angel, but also to make sure she didn't watch Mimi leave in the way that no one her age should her leave, wrapped in a white sheet. One of Mimi's arms fell off of the carrier, revealing a blue bracelet her and Angel had made one day. Her fingers were slightly curled, and were even paler than before, Collins was glad they called when they did, she looked as if she was starting to decompose right then and there.

"We'll need a number to reach you at." One of the nurses said with a form in his hand. Quickly taking the form and filling it out, Collins gave the morgue 3 numbers in which they would reach someone with Angel's at the very top. "Just in case." The professor said handing it back to the man who sadly smiled and left.

Finishing her cigarette and stepping into the house with Collins' help, Angel walked into the bathroom pulling Roger onto her shoulders. Joanne took the other side, and together they hoisted Roger up to the loft and into his room. Angel pulled back his covers, while Joanne laid him in bed tucking his legs into the sheets. Kissing him gently on his forehead, Angel grabbed a hold of Collins hand and walked away. "We'll call tomorrow." Collins said as he was being pulled by Angel down the stairs.

It was extremely late and Joanne _still _had to work the next morning. "Call me when you figure out something." Hugging Mark tightly, she walked towards the front door of the loft. Maureen grabbed both of his hands, squeezing them gently. "Do you want us to stay? Are you going to be alright for a few hours?"

Mark smiled lightly. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"I'll be back in a few hours." Kissing his cheek, Maureen grabbed a hold of Joanne's outstretched hand and walked to the staircase as well.

Finding Mimi's keys and locking the door to her flat, Mark sighed finally having the time to cry himself. Every step back to the loft was a painful one, and the tears flowed freely as he locked the door to the loft and eventually throwing himself onto his bed as he cried himself asleep.

**Author's Notes: I honestly do feel that when Angel gets upset, the Spainish flows freely so bear with me on it. I'll always have the translation for you.**

**Cómo podía ser por eso el Dios condena? tonto usted! ¿Usted no sabe que nos **preocupamos? - _How could you be so God damned foolish! Don't you know that we care?_

**¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Deseo que nunca lo conociera**! - _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish I never met you!_

**¡Usted mató a mi mejor amigo**! - _You killed my best friend!_

**Caracterice mis palabras, no deseo nada bueno sobre usted. Usted se pudrirá en infierno donde usted pertenece **– _Mark my words, nothing good will come to you. You'll rot in hell where you belong. _


	4. Four

**Author's Notes: Another chapter for my darlings! I know this one is a short one, but please bear with me the school year officially started today. I got into our acclaimed Concordia Choir yesterday (we travel and sing internationally) so I'm just walking on air. We also had our Theatre kick-off meeting today, and there are so many shows I look forward to. Anyway, just wanted to give you all an update. **

**Thanks so much for keeping up w/ this story. I really appreciate it. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only story and add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Four**

The walk back home was a quiet, but nervous one. It would only be a matter of time before the two of them got into an argument, so Collins tried to stay as calm as possible, for Angel's sake at least. She shivered underneath him as their block came into view. "You're gonna be alright babe."

Angel nodded knowingly. "As long as I have you."

Collins stopped lifting Angel's tear stained face to his. "You'll always have me girl."

Helping Angel up the stairs, Collins could hear her whimpering slightly, beginning to sob just a little. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"It's alright Ang, we're almost there love."

Angel began to weaken, almost falling down the stairs until Collins caught her. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't believe it. Oh God . . . Mimi."

Collins wouldn't give up on his girl, never in life or beyond that would he ever give up on his girl. "One more flight Angel, you'll be alright."

Fumbling for his keys, Collins opened the door holding onto to Angel as she slouched onto his body in grief. "You're home Ang."

She lifted her head and looked about her. Collins giggled. "Babe, you've been speakin' that Spanish to me all night and I still don't have any idea of what you're sayin'."

Angel smiled at her love as he closed the door behind them. "I said that I was tired lover."

"Well let's go to bed then." The professor held Angel in an embrace, suggestively rubbing her back.

"What are you doing Tom?" Angel backed away from him, Collins a little embarrassed by what he was hinting at them to do.

The vision of Mimi's lifeless body flashed in front of Angel's eyes, bringing back the anger. "You bastard!"

"What!"

"You want me to let you fuck me so that you can get something out of it! What about how I feel¡Mi mejor joder del amigo tomó dosis excesiva hoy!"

Collins threw up his hands, sitting on the couch. "I don't want to argue with you Angel. I just thought-"

Angel angrily walked over to Collins, standing in front of him. "No! You thought that maybe if you tired me out you wouldn't have to hear me crying. Well fuck you, Usted no obtiene ningún coño esta noche!"

The professor leaned his head back on the couch, watching Angel as she grabbed her drumsticks and pickle tub, heading out the door. "Where are you going Angel?"

"¡Sálgame sólo!"

Collins closed his eyes. "You know it's to LATE TO GO OUT RIGHT NOW ANGEL!" He shouted to her as she slammed the door.

He wanted to give her some space, but she could always do that here. It was much too late. The professor opened the door to find a broken Angel holding onto her drumsticks, sobbing. Collins said nothing as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down as she continued to cry. He didn't even bother taking his clothes off as he climbed on top of her, wanting her to feel as much of him as possible. She laid on her back as he enveloped her like a blanket. And there they slept, giving each other hope for the next day.

Roger woke up early that morning, around four immediately turning over onto the edge of the bed vomiting. He emptied his stomach in record time, and wiped his mouth as his high began to come down. As he paced the room, he realized how shitty the drugs actually were by how sick he was feeling, that he remembered quite well from his earlier days. Mimi had been ripped off, and she paid the ultimate price for it. His arm still stung of the rough incision he did earlier that evening upon finding her, just like he did April. Why did everyone he love want to leave him? Why did Mimi feel like she wasn't worth it?

There was nothing to live for anymore, not even his music. He angrily stumbled over to his beloved guitar and threw it against the wall, destroying it. Tears fell as he mumbled loudly to himself. "Mimi..."

"Roger." Mark said quietly, rubbing his arm nervously. He remembered how Roger was, and he knew just what to say in order to not get hurt again.

"Fuck off, I want Mimi." The rocker ran into the dresser knocking off a box of condoms. Picking them up he shoved the box into his back pocket as he shoved Mark out of the way. "Move the fuck out of the way Cohen! I'm gonna find me a girl. I'm horny."

Mark looked over to his best friend with concerned eyes. "Doing this isn't going to bring her back Roger."

Roger turned to Mark shouting at the top of his lungs. "FUCK YOU MARK! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! MIMI'S DEAD! I HAVE NO ONE! _NO ONE_! FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Walking over to the couch, Mark plopped himself down and covered his face in hands afraid of what was to happen to them all, and what was to happen to Roger tonight.

**Translations:**

"Soy amante tan cansado." - I'm so tired lover.

"¡Mi mejor joder del amigo tomó dosis excesiva hoy!" - My best friend fucking overdosed today!

"Usted no obtiene ningún coño esta noche!" - You're not getting any pussy tonight!

"¡Sálgame sólo!" - Leave me alone!

Yes, I know Angel's mouth is vulgar right now, please bear with it.


	5. Five

**Author's Notes: Warning, this chapter is a bit more raunchy and racy guys. Bear with me. This just has to be. Have a great weekend everyone! Thank you to everyone that keeps up with this story, I appreciate it.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only story & add-ons).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_**Italics are thoughts or flashbacks. **_

**Five**

1Roger hobbled down the street towards a bar that night, right around the corner. Continuously holding onto the wall for support, the rocker entered the bar looking about him. He sat himself on a stool, motioning the bartender to bring him vodka on the rocks.

"Hey handsome."

Roger turned his head around and his erection that had been on his mind since he left the loft came to full attention at the Latin beauty that stood before him. "Hey." He said coolly bringing his shaking hand to her. She wore a 50's style dress, white with red floral patterns. The dress hugged her curves and her red shoes caused the rocker's eyes to open wider so he could get a really good look at her. She looked down at his calloused hand and smiled before taking it quickly. "Aracel Orozco."

"Roger Davis." What was it about Latin women that drove the rocker crazy? Maybe it was just Mimi. He was looking for Mimi. This woman wasn't her, but she would do for what he wanted to do. The young woman stood almost 6 foot, with red full lips. Her hair was extremely curly, curlier than Mimi's had ever been, but she wasn't Mimi. "What are you drinkin'?"

"A Sex on the beach would be lovely." She said giggling slighty. "How old are you Roger if you don't mind me asking?"

Roger lifted his drink, staring at condensation rim on the coaster. "25. You?"

She smiled at him, pushing herself closer to him. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. But I'd like to know." The rocker said as he eyed her breasts which stood out prominently. Politeness out the window, the woman began to rub the back of a very expectant Roger. "24."

The girl was so close to Roger he could feel each and every breath she exhaled. "Want to go hang out somewhere, just the two of us?" She leaned over and sensually whispered into his ear. "I want to get to know you."

"Yeah, let's go." The woman grabbed his hand and led him onto the street, her stiletto heels enticing Roger. "My place or yours sexy?"

Roger nervously chuckled out loud. "Definitely yours." As they walked down the street, Roger fumbled into his pockets for a condom. "Shit."

"What is it?" The woman alarmingly looked around, her hair wrapping around her neck giving him a full view of a lesion she must have been trying to hide from him. It was covered up with make-up pretty well, if Roger hadn't of known them so well, he would have never noticed it.

"How long have you had it?" Roger asked bluntly.

The woman covered the lesion quickly. "6 years today actually."

"I don't have any condoms."

"Wow, you don't give a shit about being polite do you?" The woman laughed nervously as she wrapped Roger's arms around her small waist making them land on her behind. "Don't worry about it. Who cares right?"

"Uhh right." Roger said as she pulled him down the street toward her apartment complex.

Surprisingly, he wasn't very far way from the loft which was good. The woman led Roger upstairs to her apartment "dropping" her keys on the floor so Roger could get a look at her ample behind. Roger wasn't disappointed. Feeling as if he hadn't a care in the world, the rocker rubbed the woman's ass causing her to moan slightly as she backed up into him.

She opened the door, revealing a small but comfortable apartment filled with frame posters of singers of yesterday. Throwing herself onto Roger who kicked the door closed with his foot, the woman wrapped her legs around Roger's behind gesturing him to touch her. Roger felt the anger from Mimi's death come upon him again as he pushed the woman against the wall kissing her roughly. Calling out, the woman welcomed Roger wanting it to be rougher, harder. Lifting her with ease, Roger entered the young woman screaming Mimi's name inside his head. Moaning loudly, the woman's back slammed against the wall roughly as Roger continued to thrust roughly inside of her. It was informal. It was absent of love and care.

"Fuck." Roger said as he thrusted into the woman as hard as he could, causing her pain but not caring either way. The woman felt Roger getting intense and began to scratch at Roger's back, not wanting him to stop. The two finally climaxed together, slowly sliding down the wall until they landed in a heap gasping for air.

"Oh my God." She said as she heaved in and out. Roger's heart was racing so fast he could hardly breathe himself as he tried to keep from hyperventilating. After a while, the young woman ran her fingers through Roger's hair. "Hey handsome, come to bed with me?"

The rocker lifted his head and locked eyes with this purple eyed beauty intently. "Where's your bathroom?"

Gesturing down the hall, Roger put himself back in his pants and walked toward the bathroom. As she watched Roger leave, the young woman began to sob as she sat in her own filth and shame. She continued to sob as she prepared the bed for herself and climbed into bed not even bothering to take off her make-up or her dress.

After cleaning himself up a bit, Roger stumbled into the bedroom and climbed into bed with this stranger feeling her draw herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms carefully around the young woman and fell asleep with dreams of Mimi dancing in his mind.

Angel tossed and turned all night, occasionally moaning Mimi's name. Collins would just hold her as he hadn't even begun to sleep. Mimi was his girl. He couldn't believe that she was gone because of something so stupid...

_It had been a rough day. He had the administration breathing down his back about a speech and his students writing some of the sloppiest papers he'd ever seen in his life. Angel was out drumming, and the professor, figuring it was a nice night, decided to take a walk. He and Angel had been dating only for a few weeks and things were starting to get intense. But when Collins really thought about it, they had been intense since the day they met. _

_Collins looked about his neighborhood not recognizing any faces but one. Mimi's. The dancer was standing with a man who secretly handed her a small white baggie. She looked worried for a moment and the man shoved her in response. Trying to find a way out of her situation, she rubbed herself against the man who pushed her harder into the ground destroying her vintage leopard coat. Collins sprinted toward the man, pushing him harder than he did Mimi. "Piss off mother fucker!" _

"_Give me my fucking money slut_!"_ The man shouted at Mimi. _

"_I told you that I don't have the money! Asno feo." Mimi said as she brought herself to her feet holding onto her arm that was itching for a hit. _

"_Mimi, give it back to him." Collins said holding his hand out to the tiny dancer who gripped the baggie tightly. _

"_No. Necesito un golpe Collins. I really need a hit." She whispered to her friend._

"_Give it back to him, now." The professor said sternly. When she didn't give it up, Collins snatched it from her hand throwing it at the man who briskly walked away. _

"_Don't come to me unless you have money or something better than your ass." _

"_Fuck off man, get goin'" Collins said walking up to him in a defensive position. Mimi felt dirty and used as she took off her coat to view the damage. _

"_My coat." She moaned to herself. It was her very favorite coat, the only one she really had. _

"_You know Angel can fix that girl." Collins' smiled warmed Mimi's heart as she grabbed his hand like a child's. He'd always be her protector "Where are we going Collins?"_

"_Home, Meems. Let's go home." _

_As the two walked back towards Angel and Collins' apartment building, Mimi began to scratch at her wounds once more. "Collins, I gotta go-"_

"_No Mimi. Stay with us for a while alright?" _

_The dancer calmed her nerves a bit and ran up to Collins to catch up with him. "Thanks Collins."_

"_You know I love ya girl."_

Angel brought Collins out of his thoughts by staring at him sweetly_. "_Hi lover." She whispered to him as she wiped her face of the tears that were falling.

"Hi baby." Collins ran his hands over Angel's short curly hair as his other hand squeezed Angel's arm. "How you doin' love?

The street drummer laid his head on Collins' chest once again, sighing. "I miss her."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Lifting herself off of Collins, Angel held his hand kissing the top of it. "I'm gonna take a shower so I can go see Mark."

Collins propped himself up on his elbows, turning the lamp on. "Right now Ang? It's late, we'll go tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

Swinging his legs on the side of the bed, the professor glanced over at the clock. "It's 3 in the mornin' Ang. Come back over here."

Angel did just that and climbed into bed with Collins, neither of them getting any sleep. There was so much going on, so much to do. So much lost.

**Translations:**

"_Asno feo." Ugly Ass_

"_Necesito un golpe Collins" I really need a hit Collins_


	6. Six

**Author's Notes: I'm BAAAAACKK! Thank you so much to all of you who are keeping up w/ this story, I really appreciate it. **

**I OWN NOTHING (except add-ons and plot).**

**Please read, REMEMBER, review and enjoy!**

**Six**

"Do you think that Mark is okay?" Angel whispered to Collins, feeling the tears on her face beginning to dry up. Collins sighed, he didn't know if Mark was okay and he didn't know how Mark would take this. "I don't know Ang, I'm gonna call him." Freeing himself from Angel's grip, the professor shuffled into his worn house slippers and walked out of the bedroom. The street drummer scooted herself over into Collins' side of the bed, trying to regain the warmth that her lover had left behind. Picking up the receiver of the phone and putting it to his ear, the professor quickly dialed the number to the loft hoping that Mark wouldn't try to screen calls. When Collins seated himself on the bed, Angel crept up behind him weeping into his back. "I can't believe she's gone, what am I going to do without her…" Collins awkwardly turned to Angel, taking her into a tight embrace as she pressed her face against his chest. "Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. You're gonna be fine, you know that she's in a much better place than this." With his free hand, the professor gently caressed the back of Angel's neck, the sensation soothing her as sobbed.

"_Hello?_" Mark asked bitterly. "Mark, it's Collins. How are you man?" Mark sighed loudly into the phone, causing a muffling sound to fill Collins' ear. "_Why does life have to be the way it is Tom? Why is always our lives that get affected by the filthy shit of this world?_" Collins was at a loss of what to say. He often asked himself these questions when he dealt with his AIDS. "I don't know man. I don't know what to say."

"_I hate my life man. I hate all the shit that happens in my life._" This alarmed the professor who looked down at a sleeping Angel, her face contorted with pain. "Mark, you're gonna be fine man. Look, why don't you come over right now alright. I'll meet you half way." he film maker's sobs could be heard loudly through the phone. "_Why her Tom? Why did it have to be Mimi?!"_

"Mark, I'm on my way man. Hold on okay. Hold on. Please don't do anything Mark. I'm on my way." Collins gently picked Angel up, laying her head on a pillow and tucking her into bed before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

……………………………………

Joanne stood at her window, thinking about everything and anything. The street light shone brightly into their room, creating shadows in every corner. The lawyer sighed, putting her hand up to her chin resting her tired head on it. She turned to look at her girlfriend who hadn't moved all night, which was am indicator that Maureen couldn't sleep a wink either. Joanne looked back to the window. "Honeybear, wake up. I know you can't sleep either." Maureen turned over her eyes gazing upon Joanne whose frame was aglow with the outside light. "How long have you been up?" The older woman bitterly chuckled as she looked down to the floor and back up to meet Maureen's eyes. "I don't know a few hours, after all someone dear to me just overdosed on heroine!" Maureen sat herself up in bed, turning the light on beside her. "Jo, I feel just as upset as you do…" Joanne quickly stood to her feet, her arms clenching. "Do you? It doesn't seem like it to me Maureen." The performance artist got out of bed, shaking her head. "I really don't want to argue about this Joanne it's ridiculous."

"Oh! Now I'm ridiculous?" Joanne quickly walked over to her girlfriend eyeing her angrily. "I never called you ridiculous! Pookie please calm down, I know you're upset." The lawyer slammed her hand against the closet door. "You don't know about my feelings! You don't know if I'm upset or not!" With a swift movement, Joanne opened the door to the bathroom that they shared and after taking one look in the mirror, the lawyer took her hand and slammed in into the mirror shattering it. Maureen let out a scream as she ran into the bathroom to see her girlfriend on the floor in excruciating pain. "Oh my God Joanne!" the performance artist said as she grabbed the towels from the rack wrapping the lawyer's right hand with them. Blood was seeping through both towels as Joanne cried out, never taking her eyes off of what her anger had brought her to. Maureen grabbed her and Joanne's coat as well as the car keys, "Joanne, we need to go the hospital." The lawyer's face was stained with tears as she weakly got up from the bathroom floor, the glass shards still falling from her body. "I'm so sorry baby." Joanne whispered to her as Maureen helped her into the car. "Just relax okay, I'm gonna get you there as soon as I can." Hopping into the driver's seat, Maureen stepped on the gas pedal in a rush to the nearest 24 hour emergency clinic.

…………………………………………………..

Roger woke up that night in the arms of someone he didn't love, someone he really didn't even know and that scared him. He wriggled free from her grip as he fumbled around the small room for his possessions. "Why are you leaving?" The woman asked, the stains from her make-up smeared on the pillow beneath her. The rocker stopped and turned around to face her. "I have to go." Alarmed, the young woman walked over to Roger who began to back up when she neared him. "Well, can I have you number or something before you go so that-" Roger shook his head angrily. "Look it was just some thing; I don't want to go any farther than that please." The man continued to search the room for his things not watching as the woman crawled back into bed beginning to cry. When he heard her sobs her turned, his jacket in hand. "I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you. My, my girlfriend just overdosed tonight and I…" The young woman held out her hand in protest against his words. "You don't have to say anything else, just go." Following orders Roger quickly threw on his jacket and headed straight before the front door. As he made his way out into the living room of the apartment, he stopped at the phone where a pen and a pad of paper laid. Scribbling his name and his number down, Roger posted the note onto the fridge before opening the door and leaving.


	7. Seven

**Author's Notes: Another chapter for you my darling readers! My semester is beginning to wind down, so I'll have more time to update my stories! Thanks to those of you who keep reading, it means a lot to me.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Seven**

Collins clutched his coat closer to him as he walked down the nervously quiet streets of Avenue B. This wasn't a good time to be out at night, but he had to be there for Mark. The professor looked about him, checking for anyone that might be following him. It wasn't until he spotted Mark up the street that he felt anything close to relief. As Collins jogged up to Mark, his smile fell as he saw how terrible Mark looked clutching to the scarf that Mimi had given to him one day…

_Mimi through the scarf around her neck, watching herself in the mirror as Roger strummed his guitar and Mark played with a bit of film in a canister. "You know, I really don't think that this color looks good on me. What do you think babe?" The rocker looked up, mumbling incoherently. "Looks great Meems." The dancer rolled her eyes and looked to Mark who hadn't been paying much attention to anything but his film. She looked down at the scarf, eyeing it carefully before pulling it off of herself and walking over to Mark. "This color looks wonderful on you mi estimado! (my dear) Try it on for me?" The filmmaker placed his canister carefully on the floor, taking the scarf and placing it around his neck. Grabbing his hand, Mimi pulled Mark to the mirror so that he could see it. When Mark gazed into the half cracked mirror, Mimi smiled. "¿Lo quiere usted?" (do you like it?) "Huh?" Mark said dumbfoundedly, he'd lived in Alphabet City for such a long time and never realized how little of Spanish he knew. The dancer giggled happily, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle as much as she could. "I said, do you like it?" Mark turned a light shade of red as he looked back to the mirror. "It's a nice scarf Mimi." Kissing him gently on the cheek and walking over towards Roger, the dancer threw her hand in the air. "Keep it." Mark quickly took the scarf off, reaching it out towards the dancer who was seating herself on the ground by Roger. "I can't keep this Mimi, you just bought this!" "I know, know you have two scarves instead of that old stripe one!" Mark watched the girl in awe as she comfortably grabbed her legs pulling them to her chest. "Thank you Mimi." "Ningún sweety de problema." (no problem sweety) _

"Hey man." Mark didn't look up until he'd almost bumped into Collins. "Hi." Mark said timidly. The professor cleared his throat looking about them once more before heading back home. "Come on; let's get the hell out of this weather." The professor said as he put his arm comfortingly around Mark. The film maker nodded his head slowly, still trying to concentrate on walking without fainting. "How's Angel?" Collins' expression fell once again, remembering her sobs when he left. "Not good man, not good at all. Angel's usually good about keeping her spirits up…but-" "This is Mimi." Collins sighed, "Exactly." "What the fuck was Benny doing there?" "I don't know Mark, he cared about Mimi too I guess. I didn't know it was possible." "Well he shouldn't have fucking been there, he didn't give a shit about Mimi." Collins could tell that his friend was becoming angrier by the minute so the professor rubbed his back a bit, calming his down. "Mark, it's alright man. We're here." Unlocking the main door to the building, Collins gestured for Mark to travel upstairs before him. "Don't worry about Benny, I'll handle him." Mark traveled up the stairs wiping his face of the exhaustion that was setting in. "If you don't, Roger will." As Collins opened the door to the apartment that he and Angel shared, he stopped midstride. "By the way, where the hell is Roger?"

…………………………………………………………..

Roger stumbled into the loft, clenching onto his coat. "Mark!" he cried but got no answer. When he realized that no one was in the loft, the rocker felt alone and afraid. There was no one to make sure he was safe, no one to make sure he got home. Roger nosily walked into the bathroom to the sink, turning the faucet for hot water. Slowly shedding himself of his jacket, Roger cupped his hands under the warm water splashing it on to his face. He shook his face regaining his sight once more, and slowly stared into the mirror. What he saw was not a person he wanted to see ever again, a person who had been tucked away in memory never to be seen. Mimi's poorly constructed smack had taken a serious toll on his body already, causing the skin around his eyes to darken just as it did hers. The rocker traced his hand along the wound that he caused shoving the dirty needle into his body and winced. He washed it carefully, drying his face with a nearby towel.

Roger walked out into the loft once more, heading toward his bedroom tearing off the shirt he was wearing. He smelled of sex, as he peeled off his pants, the clothes landing in a pile by his rickety dresser. Not even bothering to shower, Roger crawled into bed, the woman's passionate scratch marks still on skin weeping for Mimi, for some way that she could come back and crawl into bed with him to hold him as she did so often.

"Mimi…" he whispered holding onto his pillow. "Mimi please…" The rocker wept, his sobs resonating throughout the empty loft. "Don't leave me here…I need you…" His sobs became wails as he couldn't control his crying. "Oh God…Mimi…" Breathing was staggered, almost impossible as his shoulders shook with each violent bought of sobs. "Tell me you love me…Mimi…please…" Visions of her running into his arms as she greeted him after work haunted him, her conditioned legs wrapping around him tightly. They often made love in this exact position, she expertly lifting herself up to take in as much of him as she could, squeezing him tightly as she came to orgasm. He could almost hear her breathing as her body would relax after a fit during her brief trial of quitting the smack that ended up killing her. It was too much. It was too quickly. Why didn't she know that her old dealer would fuck her over for not buying from him anymore? She knew he wasn't any good to her, why would she risk and ultimately loose her life for the high that would never take any of her pains away? Roger wanted to take that pain away; he wanted to give her the happiness that she deserved. He'd never been able to touch a human being in the same way that he wanted to touch Mimi, and now he would never be able to. She was gone. She was another "hopeless case" in the eyes of the authorities. Just another poor soul in a graveyard of meaninglessness. When someone would see her grave, no one would know the kind of life she had, or how she encouraged everyone to live it even if she didn't do the safest of things. She was gone; the love of Roger's life was gone again.

"_I love you baby." Mimi said laying her head on Roger's chest. The rocker smiled as he silently caressed her long curly hair. "I love you too." "Did you know that you mean the world to me?" she asked lifting her head so that she made eye contact with him. "I do now." Carefully crawling up closer to him, Mimi straddled Roger holding his face gently so that she could kiss him. He placed his hand on hers as the two kissed passionately. _

"Mimi…baby…I love you…" the rocker said as he slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………

Joanne and Maureen waited in the hospital room, not saying much to one another. The lawyer's hand throbbed with pain as she sat herself on the observation table. Maureen crossed her legs indifferently as she looked at all of the medical tools in glass cylindricals. "I hate hospitals." She said, talking to no one. Joanne felt terrible for having Maureen take her to the hospital, she had acted out her anger at Mimi on Maureen and it wasn't what she wanted. "Honeybear, I'm so sorry." Maureen looked up to her girlfriend putting her hair behind her ear. "It's okay; I just want your hand to be okay." Glancing down at her hand and slightly wincing, Joanne looked back up to Maureen. "I never meant to hurt you. I was just so angry…" "I know. Don't worry about it okay?" The performance artist walked up to Joanne brushing a tear away from her face. "I love you and we're going to get through this okay?" Joanne nodded reluctantly, taking her good hand and placing it on Maureen's back pulling her towards her. "Kiss me?" Maureen smiled holding Joanne's face as the two joined lips.

"Ms. Jefferson?" the doctor said coming in. The two women parted as the doctor approached Joanne who was in horrible pain still. "I'm Dr. Shram. Let's take a look at it." Carefully the man unwrapped the cloths on Joanne's hand, causing the lawyer to cry out instinctively. "Oh man, the clothes are stuck to the wound." The doctor said gesturing for Maureen to come and hold Joanne. "It's okay Jo." Joanne began to weep as the doctor finished taking the clothes off, throwing them into the hazardous waste trash bin. "Wow. You've got yourself quite the wound there. We'll definitely be needing stitches for this one." Maureen kissed her girlfriend's temple as the doctor pressed a green button for the nurse. "We're going to put you into a mini operating room so that we can take all of the glass out and get you some stitches alright?" The lawyer nodded knowingly as the nurse came and as escorted her out of the room. As Maureen trailed after her, the doctor called for her as he began to wash his hands. "Miss no one is allowed in the operating rooms. We must keep the room sterile." Maureen rolled her eyes, thinking that this was another attempt to discriminate her and Joanne's relationship. "I want to be in there with her. I don't want her to be alone." The man grabbed some paper towels, drying his hands with them. "I understand, and I would want you to be in there with her but we must keep the room sterile. As soon as she gets out, I will send a nurse to come get you. But please help yourself to our waiting room."

The performance artist angrily walked towards where the nurse had taken Joanne until another nurse had stopped. "Miss we cannot have you in here. She'll be out soon." As the nurse took Maureen back to the waiting room, Joanne looked around for her girlfriend as they helped her lay down on the operating table. "Where's Maureen? Where is my girlfriend?" The nurse helped make Joanne's comfortable as she prepared herself for surgery. "She's in the waiting room miss; she'll be here as soon as you're done." This didn't give any comfort to the lawyer as the doctors carefully cleaned an area of her hand. "We're going to numb you hand so you won't feel it when we remove the rest of the glass." Joanne nodded as she laid her head back, thinking of Maureen who was worried sick in the waiting room. The performance artist looked around at all of the people who were waiting along with her and couldn't help but feel that this would be the beginning of the end for them all. No good could come from Mimi, and she didn't think that it would begin anytime soon as she looked about her.

"God Mimi…why now baby? Why now?"


	8. Eight

**Author's Notes: New chapter for ya! Hope ya like! Happy New Year!**

**I OWN NOTHING (only add-ons & plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Eight**

Angel, who had managed to get a minute of sleep stirred when she heard the door opening to the apartment. Slowly she sat up, wiping her face of the tears that never seemed to end. Placing her feet into her pink slippers, Angel walked over to the doorway and stood there watching Mark carefully. He was a mess just as she was. The room was dark and before Collins could reach for the nearest light switch Angel had turned a lamp on that sat on their small buffet. The sudden burst of light caused Mark to squint a little bit. "Hi Baby." Collins said taking his coat off throwing it on the couch. "Hi lover." Angel said smiling faintly as walked over to Mark who tried to straighten up his posture as he was almost in a crouching state trying to keep the whole world out. "Hi sweetie." Angel placed her palm on Mark's cheek, giving the film maker immediate comfort. Mark smiled lightly at his friend before going past her to sit down on the couch. Collins walked up behind his girl, placing a kiss in the nip of her neck as she watched Mark stare into the living room wall. "Did you get any sleep?" He whispered lightly into her ear. Shaking her head, Angel left Collins' embrace to sit next to Mark who began to weep again. The professor watched the two until he felt nature calling him to the bathroom.

"Do you want to talk?" Even after loosing the best friend she'd ever have in her life, Angel still wanted to lend her heart out to those who needed it. This baffled the hell out of Mark. "Angel, why do you still want to comfort me after you're the one that has known Mimi longest? Why do you still feel like you have to be there for everyone? Why can't we be there for you sometimes?" Mark's words threw her off guard, but she didn't understand why he was so angry all of a sudden. "Mark, what else is bothering you? You seem…angry at me." The film maker stood up frustrated as he paced the front of the couch. "I just…don't understand. Mimi said that she was off of the drugs!" Collins walked into eyeing the situation. "Mark man sit down for a minute, alright?" Angel looked off to the side, as new tears began to brew into her eyes.

"_Chica, I need to ask you something." Mimi said as she scratched her wounds that were covered by her long sleeve shirt. Angel placed the newly washed dish onto the drying rack in Mimi's apartment. "What's up my love?" _

"_I need…money." Angel stopped washing the dish, placing it back into the soapy water. "Money chica?" Mimi nodded shyly. "How much money chica? What happened?" Mimi and Angel watched one another for a moment, trying to figure out what the other was trying to say. "Nothing happened; I just need money to pay the rent. Benny isn't…helping me anymore." Angel knew what she meant by "helping" her, what she meant was that he wasn't sleeping with her anymore, which was a big surprise to Angel. No matter what anyone said, Benny might have wanted Alison for show, but he craved Mimi. The drag queen grabbed a dish towel, wiping her hands off with it as she traveled across to the living room. "How much is rent again chica?" Angel asked as she rummaged through her purse looking for her wallet_. _Mimi nervously followed Angel as she watched her best friend rummage through her purse. "$250." The price sounded familiar. Opening her wallet, Angel fingered out $250 handing it to Mimi. "Here, go pay your rent right now." Mimi was at a loss for words, she didn't expect for Angel to go this way in her interrogation. Feeling her hesitancy Angel cocked her head to the side waiting for some kind of reply. "Benny won't be here until later on this afternoon, I'll give it to him then." Angel sighed deeply, taking the money from Mimi and placing it on top of a shelf with pictures on it. "Give it to Benny when he comes okay?" The drag queen returned to the kitchen placing her hands back into the steaming water. "Thank you Angel." Mimi said watching her best friend wash the dishes that she didn't bother to wash. "Anything for my Mimi-Chica." That night, Benny never showed up as she knew he wouldn't. Grabbing the money from the shelf, Mimi stuffed it into her purse on her way to see The Man. _

When Angel looked back on that time with Mimi, she felt stupid for not confronting Mimi when she had the chance. But it was too late now, too late for anything. She knew Benny didn't want Mimi's money anyway, and she knew for sure that Mimi bought drugs with the money. "Mark, just because Mimi said that she was off of the drugs doesn't mean that she was sweetie." Mark angrily continued to stomp around the room. "How could she lie to us like that?!" Collins walked over to his Angel who was beginning to cry, her fist clenched angrily. "Mark, calm down man, have a seat." Angel's shoulders shook violently, her sobs becoming uncontrollable. Collins ignored Mark for a moment, concentrating on Angel who continuously tore herself away from her lover. "Don't touch me." She said as her voice muffled into her arms. Collins backed away from both of them as he held his back against the wall, slowly sliding himself down until his backside hit the floor.

……………………………………………..

Joanne eventually came out of the operating room, her hand throbbing slightly. Maureen quickly got up running over to her girlfriend, taking her coat from her. "How did it go baby?" Joanne stopped walking when she felt that Maureen was helping put her coat on. "I didn't feel too much of anything, they numbed me pretty good. I'm fine Honeybear I promise. But I'm afraid you'll have to drive." Maureen smiled warmly, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss as they walked out of the hospital. "I wonder how Angel is." Joanne said absentmindedly as Maureen helped her into the passenger seat of the car. Maureen placed the keys into the ignition, turning it. "Let's go find out." Joanne laid her head back, her pain medication setting in. As Angel and Collins' apartment came into view, Maureen felt a pressing feeling in her heart about Roger. "We should go to the loft." The lawyer woke from her drug induced sleep enough to respond. "We're already here Honeybear." Maureen parked the car, opening the door for Joanne as she sleepily stumbled out of the car. "I'll help you up there, but I'm going to go get Roger he shouldn't be alone." Joanne nodded as the two traveled up the stairs. Finally reaching the apartment, Joanne opened her eyes as wide as she could to speak to her girlfriend. "Maureen, please be careful. You don't know what kind of state Roger could be in."

The performance artist kissed her girlfriend on the cheek knocking on the door as she did. "I'll be back!"

"Joanne?" Collins asked as he opened the door. "What the hell happened to your hand?" Joanne shyly head her bandaged hand, "Oh, I just hit it. Don't worry, I'm fine." Collins gestured her in, closing the door and locking it behind her. "Don't lock it; Maureen is coming back with Roger."

"Oh God, I have to go get Roger." Mark said exasperated as he began to grab his coat and scarf. "Have a seat Mark and rest for second. Maureen went to go get him." Collins said as he held out his hand in protest. Mark did just that, falling into the old arm chair in the corner of the room. Collins sat next to his Angel as he handed the glass of water that he was just about to drink to Joanne. She recoiled away from him slightly as he tried to place his arm around her. Leaning into her ear, Collins held his girl's hand. "I love you Ang. Know that."

…………………………………

Maureen traveled up the stairs to the loft, opening the door with the key that she never gave back to Mark after she left. Flicking the light switch which only gave a little light, Maureen shed her coat and laid it on the old sofa. The light to the bathroom was still on. "Rog?" The door to the rocker's room was slightly open, so Maureen walked over to it opening it. Roger didn't move a muscle as the performance artist turned on the old lamp, giving the room a yellow glow. She sat herself on the bed, placing her hand on Roger's back. "Rog, it's Mo." She rubbed his back lovingly, trying to wake him but secretly not wanting to. He looked absolutely exhausted. She looked around the room, eyeing all of Roger's room she hardly saw any of. Yawning, Maureen laid herself next to her friend placing the ratty blanket on them both. "Rog, wake up honey." She said before drifting off to sleep, her arm protecting him.


End file.
